There are a number of tuning devices for guitars which are designed to either vary the tuning of one string or a plurality thereof. These developments are due to the fact that when a Hawaiian style guitar is played, the fixed chords cannot be changed to an appreciable degree. For example, in the Bossier U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,982, there is disclosed a device for varying the tension of the strings in which levers are actuated which will increase the tension of a string. When tension is increased in this manner, it is found that the tuning does not stay accurate, and the solution is best seen by U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,431 where the normal pitch of the strings is decreased upon the operation of a lever. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a simple arrangement of accomplishing chord changes of the guitar and one which can be readily tuned by the user.